Love at first sight
by Chococat the Alliegator
Summary: Well, my first attempt at writing a story, so yeah. Please review! There will be more chapters coming soon, and that's why this is rated M.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything in her, except my imagination, and that is still based on J.K. Rowling's stuff, who, by the way, owns pretty much everything in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" Ginny cried as she ran into Hermione's room at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, what is it?" Hermione asked with concern as Ginny flung herself into her friends arms.

"I-I I just saw Harry and Cho Chang snogging in the room of requirement!" She said, sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. "I know you told me to get over him, and I've been trying, really! But it's just so h-hard... he just seems so in love with Cho, he can't take his eyes off her ugly face!"

Ginny looked at Hermione with her tear filled eyes, making a slight pout. "May I please stay with you tonight, I don't think I could make it back to the common room, and Harry's probably back from his snogging visit with Cho..." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione sighed. She never could say no to Ginny, especially when she looked at her like that. "Oh all right... just don't hog the blankets okay?"

"Okay!" Ginny squealed and started taking off her clothes.

Hermione looked away quickly before Ginny could see her bright red face. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you have your pajamas?" She exclaimed indignantly.

"B-but Hermione," Ginny pouted. "I left them in my room, and I can't go back there now... you know, plus it's much too warm in here to sleep with clothes on, you're already getting a flush you know!"

Hermione blushed even harder than before, and started taking off her own clothes. "Fine. But it will get colder in the night, so don't say I didn't warn you."

"It's alright, I wont mind snuggling up to you" Ginny smiled, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be sad. "Anyway, you need to hurry up, you're turning as red as a beet!"

Hermione turned away again, rushed off all of her remaining clothes and dived into the bed just as Ginny was sliding off the last of her own garments.

"Well good night to you Hermione" she said pleasantly and turned off the lights, and pretending to put her wand away, she uttered, a single word under her breath "Muffliato", the silencing spell, and then put her arms around a blushing Hermione.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. What was Ginny doing?

"Ginny?" She said in an odd, out of breath, sort of voice."Are you cold? I told you it got chillier in the night..."

"No, no, I'm fine Hermione, it's just..." She trailed off and started fake sobbing again. "Oh it's just H-Harry! Hermione, could you do something to cheer me up please?" She said while making a pleading, puppy-dog face at Hermine.

"O-of course Ginny, but what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, startled, since Ginny had been acting fine just a few minutes ago. "What could I do to cheer you up?"

"Oh, I've got just the thing in mind." And Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione slowly, yet passionately.

Hermione drew back, startled. "Ginny?" She asked timidly.

Ginny looked into her friend's confused eyes and sighed. She knew she would have to do this, and the sooner the better. She then started explaining herself to Hermione."Hermione... I have to tell you something. I never really liked Harry, I've only ever liked one person, and that person is you. From the moment I saw your soft, curly brown hair and your warm hazel eyes, I fell in love. I've loved you for so long and so much that I just couldn't take it. And now... now I've confessed. I love you Hermione, and now tell me, do you love me too?" Ginny was looking away with real tears glistening in her eyes, afraid of what she might have to hear, what might ruin her friendship with her best friend forever.

Hermione cleared her throat, waves of emotions washing over her, experiencing true love for the first time in all her years at Hogwarts. She had never known she loved Ginny this much, she must have been too preoccupied in her studies to notice. She cleared her thoat again and stammered her words that could change things forever between them. "I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny gasped. Was it really true? Did Hermione really, truly love her?

As if hearing her unspoken questions, Hermione said, much firmer this time, "Yes, Ginny, I really truly love you with my whole entire heart, and I want us to be together forever."

* * *

Yay or nay? Sorry if it isn't what you expected or you don't like it, it's still the first chapter, and there will be a lot more exciting things happening in the chapters to come! Stay tuned, the chapters will be arriving any day now!


End file.
